Pendant ce temps
by Mgrx
Summary: 4 ans après l'histoire du Nogistune, la vie continue pour la meute, chacun suit son chemin. Mais toujours aussi proches, il leur arrive de se retrouver pour simplement profiter les uns de autres. Cette année, Stiles décide que certaines choses doivent changées et qu'il doit passer outre sa peur. - Pas de grand méchant- pas de longue histoire- juste l'évolution des personnages
1. Chapter 1

Stiles respira un grand coup et ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de contentement. 3 ans et demi, cela faisait 3ans et demi que Beacon Hill était devenue sa destination pour les vacances. Il adorait Yelle et son campus mais retrouver sa ville natale lui faisait toujours un bien fou et le reposait plus que n'importe quel endroit. Il prenait plaisir à redécouvrir la ville sous ses multiples facettes lors des vacances. Aujourd'hui, comme tout bon jour d'hiver qui se respecte, les rues étaient couvertes de neige, la lumière scintillait de mille feux et il ne semblait n'y avoir aucun endroit non éclairer dans toute la ville. Stiles avait l'impression que là tout de suite rien ne pouvait arrivé car la pureté du paysage réduirait à néant quiconque oserait troublé cette quiétude.

Le garçon s'ébroua est grimpa dans sa voiture avec agilité. Il aimait beaucoup sa petite chevrolet que ses amis lui avaient achetés pour ses 20 ans mais parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec mélancolie à sa jeep qui avait fini par rendre l'âme après sa rencontre assez violente avec un oméga enragé. La voiture était une sorte de petite jeep, pratique, fonctionnelle et pas trop gourmande sur l'essence mais elle avait parfois du mal là où sa consœur serait passer sans problème. Mais Stiles n'allait sûrement pas se plaindre, ses amis s'étaient tous cotisé pour acheter cette voiture – après toute la jeep était morte en leur sauvant une énième fois la vie- et le garçon avait eu du mal à y croire sur le coup.

Après l'épisode du nogistune, la vie à Beacon Hill était presque devenue tranquille – presque, il faut pas exagérer, il s'agit quand même de Beacon Hill- La meute avait pris la temps de se remettre des perdes et chacun avait doucement remonté la pente, leur terminale s'était terminée de manière joyeuse et le moment de choisir leur université était venu. La plupart des adolescents avaient décider de faire leur études dans l'université du coin mais Lydia et Stiles avaient quand à eux opté pour l'éloignement. La première, ayant intégré comme prévu depuis ses 12 ans le prestigieux MIT, ce qui n'avait étonné personne. Stiles lui ayant décider de partir plus loin car contrairement aux autres, les blessures de sa bataille avec le nogistune étaient alors loin d'être fermé. Il ne l'avait pas dit clairement à ses amis mais chacun semblait l'avoir compris et personne n'avait protester quand au milieu de toute ses propositions d'entrée, il avait choisit la plus éloignée. C'est à dire Yelle.

Comme Lydia, il ne revenait que les vacances et restait le reste de l'année au campus en communicant avec la meute par le web. Il faut dire que Lydia avait une bonne raison d'aimer son appartement puise que depuis maintenant 3 ans elle le partageait avec un Jackson grandit et poser. Ces deux là s'étaient retrouvés dans deux campus voisins et quand il s'étaient sont revus, ils avaient décidé de tout remettre à zéros et de refaire leur chemin ensemble. Et depuis, Stiles ne les avait jamais vu aussi amoureux.

Le garçon emprunta par automatisme la route menant au manoir Hale, qui comme à chaque vacances devenait une véritable seconde maison pour les membres de la meute. Derek et Peter avaient décider de refaire le manoir et avec toute la bande de loup garou avaient progressé de manière incroyable dans les travaux. Aujourd'hui, le manoir était totalement rénover mais Derek avait décider de rajouter une nouvelle ailes pour créer un garage et par dessus une salle de sport. L'idée avait fait sourire Stiles mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

Pris d'un doute, le jeune stilinski vérifia qu'il avait bien pris les apéritifs et se mis à sourire tout seul en imaginant la remarque de Lydia sur les kilos qu'elle allait gagné pendant ses vacances. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient tous réunis, ils faisaient un grand repas tous ensembles. Mais celui ci serait spécial puisqu'il avaient décidé de fêter Noël tous ensemble. L'idée venait de Scott qui est le premier avec Isaac à avoir fini les études, le jeune homme qui enseignait maintenant au lycée avait poussé ses parents à partir en voyage en France et pour ne pas être seul en ce soir de fête avait décider d'organiser une fête pour la meute.

Stiles avait immédiatement accepter l'invitation puise que son père travaillait cette année et tous avait finit par suivre car ils n'avaient pas envie passer les fêtes dans des réunions de familles ennuyeuses.

Le manoir se dressait fièrement devant lui et Stiles pris quelque secondes pour admirer la battisse qui avait retrouver sa majesté d'antan. Le parking était remplis de voiture et le jeune homme compris qu'il était bon dernier. Il sourit en pensant à l'accueil qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Un cri et un câlin de Lydia, Une acolate de chacun, un bisous sur la joue de Cora et un regard bienveillant de peter et puis si il avait un peu de chance, il aurait peut être à un des sourires que Derek lui réservait quand ils étaient seuls. Le cœur de Stiles s'accéléra à cette pensé et il sortit de la voiture, les bras chargé de victuailles avec une petite bulle dans le ventre.

Stiles rit à l'anecdote de Scott sur son élèves de 3éme qui le rendait complètement dingue et échangea un regard avec Jackson. Ils avaient pensé à la même chose Scott avait un Stiles miniature dans son équipe de cross.

- Et par hasard, il est pas tout le temps collé à un petit brun à coté de ses pompes ? Demanda le blond en riant

Scott et les autres rient à la référence et échangea un regard complice avec son meilleur ami.

- je te jure mec, maintenant je comprends pourquoi nos profs pétait des plombs avec toi. C'est insupportable.

- T'inquiète je fait toujours tourner en bourrique mes profs. Seul le niveau à changer.

La réponse tira un sourire à tous autour de la table et quand Danny demanda si il avait retrouver un à la hauteur d'harris tout le monde éclata de rire.

Peter commençait un débat sur sur le respect chez les jeunes avec un Ethan totalement contre sa façon de penser quand résonna une petite alarme dans la cuisine.

- Ha ça c'est les moelleux qui sont prés. Fit Cora en levant le nez.

Comme pour lui donner raison, une douce odeur de chocolat se fit sentir dans la maison. Alors que Peter s'apprêtait à se lever en grumelant, Stiles le coupa dans son élan en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Cette fois c'est moi qui m'y colle Pet' , continue.

Le loup lui lança un regard reconnaissant et les autres laissèrent Stiles partir avec les assiette vite depuis déjà bien une heure vers la cuisine. Alors qu'il s'affairait à remplir le lave vaisselle, le garçon sentit un présence derrière lui et croisa des yeux bleu/vert qu'il connaissait trop bien.

- Je t'apporte le reste dit le loup comme pour se justifier de sa présence dans sa cuisine.

Le plus jeune grommela un merci et continua son rangement, il entendait Derek chipoter derrière lui et ça le perturbait plus qu'il ne le voulait.

Le lave-vaisselle plein, Stiles le referma et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. 01H30, ils étaient le jour de noël et ne s'en n'étaient même pas rendu compte. Il fini par se tourner vers Derek qui avait sortit tout se qui leur serait utile pour le dessert et semblait attendre que Stiles lui dise comment ils allaient organiser le tout. Le jeune homme souffla devant la quantité de nourriture présente sur la table, il y en avait pour un régiment.

- Vous voulez vraiment qu'on mange tout ça ?

La réplique fit rire le loup.

- on te parle de nourrir une meute de loup garou chaperon .

Stiles fronça les sourcils à l'utilisation du surnom que les loup lui avait attribuer depuis quatre ans et Derek lui sourit. Pas un sourire ironique ou fière, non juste ce sourire que Stiles n'avait vu qu'a de rares occasions, celui qu'il n'adressait qu'a lui et qui affolait son cœur. Il rougit en se maudissant, de tout les loups, il fallait que ce soit de Derek qu'il s'amourache. Depuis des années maintenant, il ne cachait pas sa préférence pour les garçons. Après son histoire de quelques mois avec Malia, les filles ne l'avaient plus vraiment intéresser au contraire des garçons. Il était déjà sortit avec un garçon en terminal mais c'était à l'université que les choses sérieuse avait commencer, les petits amis se sont succéder et se succèdent toujours. En même temps, la personne donc il était vraiment amoureux se trouvait en ce moment même avec lui dans un cuisine qui paraissait d'un coup trop petite et semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Alors dans ces circonstances difficiles de s'accrocher à un autre.

- ouais ouais, il m'arrive d'oublier ce détail. Répondit il avec mauvaise humeur.

Le loup leva un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de copier les gestes de l'hyperactif pour avoir les mêmes assiettes. Stiles lui enrageait contre lui même, comment peut on dire un truc si compliquer à quelqu'un d'aussi peu bavard que Derek. La réponse lui vent naturellement a l'esprit et il resta quelque secondes sans réaction. Il n'oserait pas, il avait trop peur de se faire tuer. Puis il se prit au défi il avait décider il y a quatre ans de ne plus se faire dicter sa conduite par la peur. Il avait toujours réussit depuis alors il n'arrêterait pas aujourd'hui.

Le garçon leva les yeux et les encra dans ceux inquiet du loup.

- Stiles ça va ? T'avait l'air totalement ailleurs.

-Oui oui, tout va bien maintenant.

Le loup l'observait surpris de la réponse. Il observa l'humain faire le tour de la table pour se planter a quelques centimètre de lui . Ses yeux toujours dans les siens. Un frisson d'appréhension traversa le loup sans qu'il sache pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec les lèvres de Stiles contre les siennes.

Toute réflexion disparu alors et il répondit au baiser avec passion. Il se fichait de la glace qui fondait, de toute la meute dont les loups garou devaient entendre leur deux cœurs battre a tout rompre. Seul comptait les lèvres de Stiles et son corps pressé contre le sien dans le besoin d'approfondir le contact physique. Alors qu'il sentait de douces mains se glisser sous son chandail, un bruit se fit entendre.

- désoler de vous couper les gars mais Lydia commence à être en manque de chocolat et on voudrait rentrer entier chez nous.

Les deux hommes se séparent d'un seul coup pour faire face à un Scott très gêné. Des qu'il les vit le regarder, l'alpha fit demi tour et repartit vers la salle a manger. Derek se tourna vers Stiles qui lui rendit son regard. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes pendant à peine une seconde mais tout le corps du loup devient électrique. Les yeux fermés, il sentit le souffle du garçon sur ses lèvres quand celui ci murmura un joyeux noël Derek. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le dos de Stiles se diriger à la suite de son meilleur ami


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews ça fait plaisir, je publie ce chapitre et commence taper à l'ordi le prochain qui est vraiment très imposant et qui parle plus de la meute en générale. Voila j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que l'autre et n'hésiter pas à donner vos avis :p

Derek se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce dans le canapé. Il avait l'impression que son corps allait le lâcher si il continuait à rester debout. Il avait passé la matinée à nettoyer le bordel engendré par le repas de la veille, ajouté à cela ses deux pauvres heures de sommeil et le fait que son cerveau était entrain de griller à force de réfléchir et la quantité non négligeable d'alcool qui se baladais dans son sang et vous avez une idée de son état actuel. Maintenant que le manoir ne ressemblait plus à un champs de bataille, peut être qu'il arriverait à faire du rangement dans sa tête. Le loup-garou soupira quand indéniablement ses pensées se dirigeaient vers Stiles et le baiser échangé dans la nuit. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Stiles est bisexuelle, cela est clair depuis 4 ans pour tout le monde mais jamais Derek n'aurait pensé que cela aurait pu d'une quelconque manière entraîner ce genre de situation. Lui même avait déjà connu des garçons quand il était à New York , trop dégoûté des femmes pour ne serait ce les regarder mais quand il était revenu à Beacon Hill, il avait laisser cette partie de sa vie en arrière et personne ici n'était au courant. Il devait avouer que les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour le garçon avait depuis longtemps passer le cap d'amitié pour quelque chose de bien plus sulfureux. Mais jamais encore, il n'avait imaginer que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, pourtant le baiser d'hier semblait prouver le contraire. Ou alors c'était lui qui se faisait des idées, après tout sur le reste de la nuit, les deux hommes ne s'était pas reparler. Stiles avait éviter Derek tout le reste du temps sous le regard incertain de Scott qui semblait comme lui ne pas trop savoir quoi en penser.

- Je vais diner en ville avec Malia .

Le loup se retourna pour regarder son oncle qui arrangeait sa veste et qui semblait attendre une réponse de son neveux.

- N'oublie pas qu'on à rendez vous à 15h. Répondit simplement celui ci sans avoir d'autre idée de réponse.

- nous vous rejoindrons directement là bas, je passerai chercher Chris. Ce n'est jamais facile pour lui alors autant que je soit avec lui. Tu devrais profiter d'être seul pour te reposer, tu as une tête effroyable, je ne sais pas ce qui te perturbe à ce point mais quoi que ce soit, tu ne pourra pas trouver de solution si tu meurt de fatigue.

Peter avait étalé tout son monologue sur un ton égal mais Derek avait entendu son cœur changer de rythme quand le loup avait parler de l'Argent qui avait toujours du mal à continuer à vivre depuis la perde de sa fille. Au contraire de Ethan qui faisait parfois des crises d'hystéries et de pleurs quand des dates importantes pour Aiden et lui approchaient, Chris Argent ne montrait aucune faiblesse mais aussi aucune émotion en général. Derek avait toujours un frisson quand il voyait l'ancien chasseur, on avait l'impression de parler à une coquille vide qui étalait tout ce qui pouvait être utile et énonçait les dangers mortels sans que sa voix ou que son cœur ne change de rythme une seule fois. « On dirait un automate très peu développé » Les mots de Stiles revirent en tête au loup, mots dur mais si proche de la réalité. Quand il avait énoncer ce fait, personne n'avait répliqué, tous se disait que c'était vrai. Les seuls à arrivé à touché Chris était Peter et Isaac, ce dernier avait passer beaucoup de temps avec le chasseur à la mort d'Allison et le deuxième ayant réussit à le toucher par les mots et les gestes réconfortant. Mais à part les quelques fois ou il se laissait aller prés d'eux, Chris était juste un automate.

- Je vais essayer de me reposer. Répondit Derek, ne préférant pas se risquer sur le sujet sensibles de la santé mental d'Argent. Dit bonjour à Malia de ma part.

Son oncle sourit et disparut sans rien ajouter, trop presser de retrouver son enfant adorer. Sa relation stable avec Malia faisait un bien fou à Peter qui en quelque mois était devenu un véritable papa poule envers sa fille mais aussi toute la meute. Si au début, le changement avait fait bizarre, aujourd'hui tous adorait « l'oncle psychopathe surprotecteur » comme disait si bien Stiles . De nouveaux les penser de l'ancien alpha dérivèrent sur l'hyperactif et son baiser. Totalement plonger dans ses pensées, Derek n'entendit qu'à la dernière minute le son de la petite jeep de l'objet de ses fantasmes.

Pendant quelques secondes de folie, Derek pensa à se sauver par derrière et de partir courir dans les bois pour ne pas croiser le jeune homme mais connaissant la bête, il était capable de l'attendre pendant des heures et puis ils avaient rendez vous dans 4 h avec la meute. Alors Derek ne bougea pas, il ferma les yeux et attendit que Stiles lui tombe dessus. Ce qui pris plus de temps que prévu puise que le garçon ne semblait pas décidé a rentrer dans la maison, le loup l'entendait trépigner devant la maison, le cœur battant la chamade. Cette constatation fit du bien à Derek, le plus jeune était tout aussi anxieux que lui. Peut être que ça voulait dire que comme il espérait l'avoir compris, l'humain avait envie de plus avec lui.

Il connaissait la vie sentimentale houleuse du garçon à l'université. À chaque vacances, les autres membres de la meute charriaient le garçon sur ses nombreuses relations jamais sérieuses. Comme disait Lydia, il s'y était mis sur le tard mais maintenant il s'amusait franchement. À chaque fois que la discussion partait dans ce sens , Le loup sentait son cœur devenir lourd et il ne prenait jamais part à la discussion et écoutait juste Stiles révélé à contre cœur des informations sur les différents amants qu'il avait eux depuis le dernier interrogatoire de ses deux meilleurs amis. Tout cela se terminait souvent sur des fous rires et des blagues salaces et il arrivait que Scott parle d'un certain « tu sais qui » qui semblait détenir le cœur de son ami.

Se souvenir serra le cœur de Derek, Stiles était amoureux de quelqu'un, il n'avait aucune chance. Il sentit les larmes poindre et du se ressaisir férocement pour que quand le garçon entre dans le pièce, il soit aussi froid que d'habitude.

- Hey, je vois que tu as déjà fait le ménage. Tu aurais dû appeler, je serais venu t'aider. Stiles avait parler de manière enjouer mais sa façon de se tordre les mains et les battements éradique de son cœur montrait son anxiété.

- Je sais faire ça tout seul comme tu peux le voire, donc ta visite n'a pas d'utilité. Tu peux t'en aller. Derek avait parler de manière froide et tranchante, le genre de ton qu'il n'utilisait plus avec la meute depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Stiles pâlit et regarda l'autre comme si il l'avait giflé. Le loup du se faire violence pour ne pas s'excuser et prendre le garçon dans ses bras. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller, il ne voulait pas faire partit de la liste de conquêtes de Stiles. Il ne voulait pas d'une ou deux nuits de bonheur pour le reste de regret de malheur. Il devait se faire violence, ne pas plier, juste faire comme si ça ne l'affectait pas, comme si il n'avait pour l'autre des sentiments qui ne lui était pas retourné. Non Stiles aimait quelqu'un alors il n'allait pas espérer être aimer en retour .

- Si c'est à cause d'hier, je suis désolé Derek , je ne voulait pas... je …

Le garçon regardait par la fenêtre, cherchant ses mots. Et le loup ne l'avait jamais trouver aussi désirable. Les reflets coloré que renvoyait la lumières en traversant les cristaux taillés qu'avait accroché Cora après en avoir vu des pareils chez les McCall donnaient au doux visage de Stiles un air de sculpture de pop art. Quand le garçon se tourna vers lui, ses yeux avait des reflets bleu et orange qui donnaient à son regard un profondeur que Derek n'avait jamais vue.

- Je suis désolé Derek. Je n'aurait pas du t'embrasser, je n'aurait pas du espérer que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Je ne voulais pas gâcher le peu qu'on avait. je ne sais pas comment j'ai trouvé le courage de faire ce que j'ai fait hier mais je suis heureux de l'avoir trouver. Quoi que tu décide maintenant, sache que ce baiser, ça fait 4 ans que je le veux. Ce n'est pas Anthony qui m'a fait me rendre compte que j'aimais les garçons mais toi Derek, toi qui à l'époque m'a aider à me reconstruire, toi qui te faufilait dans ma chambre le soir pour m'empêcher de mourir dans une une de mes crisses d'angoisse et qui ne la jamais révélé à quiconque. Je sais pas comment mes sentiments sont arrivés à ce point mais depuis je n'ai jamais réussit à arrêter de t'aimer. C'est de ta faute si ma vie amoureuse est aussi houleuse. À chaque fois que je suis avec un garçon, je ne peut m'empêcher de vous comparez, de me demander comment serait tes baisers et tes caresses par rapport au siennes. Je rêve de toi en étant avec un autre, alors au bout d'un moments il s'en rendent compte et partent et moi ça me convient parce que j'ai pas envie d'être avec eux. Moi je ne veux que toi, malgré tout ce que j'ai pus faire pour t'oublier, tu es le seul que j'aime, le seul homme avec qui je veux passer plus d'une nuit. Je t'aime Derek et même si ce n'est pas réciproque je veux que tu le sache !

Stiles se tu, il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue mais resta encore quelque secondes totalement paumés à se demander si il devait partir ou pas. Il partit après un regard vers le plus vieux qui lui restait de marbre, semblant être sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il voulait partir loin de se manoir, appeler son meilleur ami et pleurer dans ses bras pendants des heures.

Alors qu'il passait la porte du salon, il se sentit ramené en arrière par le poignet. Il se retrouva complètement coller à Derek qui l'observait de manière totalement perdue. Il mit sa main sur le cœur du loup et se rendit compte qu'il battait aussi vite que le sien.

- Je ne veux pas être un gars de plus sur ta liste Stiles. Je veux pas que demain tu te rende compte que tu ne m'aimais pas t'en que ça et que tu regrette . Car aujourd'hui si je te fais mien, jamais je ne te laisserais partir. Je t'aime Stiles alors je t'en pris ne m'abandonne pas.

Le jeune stilinski était bouche bée, il regardait Derek qui lui observait sa main entourant le poignet du plus jeune. Le loup avait l'air si fragile là devant lui, ayant abandonné son masque, laissant paraître tout son doute, toute sa peur de connaître une nouvelle trahison dont Stiles le savait au fond de lui, il ne se remettrait pas.

Comme réponse, le plus jeune posa avec douceur sa main sur le joue de l'autre et l'obligea à relevé son visage pour pouvoir s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Stiles essayait de faire passer à travers ce baiser tout l'amour, toute le tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour le loup. Il sentit enfin ce dernier répondre au baiser avec douceur. Pendant quelques minutes, ils profitent de cette étreinte, ils se laissent aller, les mains trouvant de manière naturelle les endroits à caresser.

Ce fut l'humain qui mis fin au baiser, mais ne s'éloignât pas du loup pour autant, posant sa tête dans le creux du cou du plus âge. Doucement, Derek passa ses bras autour de lui pour une étreinte plus possessive et passa avec douceur ses larges mains dans le dos de son compagnon.

Il restèrent ainsi quelque minutes, profitant juste de chaque geste tendre que l'autre pouvait lui offrir et ne sachant pas quoi dire. Cette fois ce fut le loup qui s'éloigna le premier mais juste pour reprendre possession des lèvres de l'étudiant avec plus de fougue.

Le baiser fut d'abord doux mais très vite devient passionné, les mains passèrent sous les vêtements en cherchant à approfondir le contact. Derek sentit Stiles l'entraîner vers les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre. Il suivit le mouvement mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une certaine angoisse. Comme si il l'avait sentit, le jeune homme mis fin au caresse et s 'éloigna d'un pas du loup, plongeant son regard caramel dans celui vert de gris de son compagnon.

- Il n'y à jamais eu personne d'autre qui ait compter, il n'y personne d'autre avec qui je voudrais être en ce moment et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi. Tu as dit que si j'acceptais d'être tien aujourd'hui, tu ne me laisserais jamais partir. Ça va dans les deux sens Derek, tu as accepter aujourd'hui d'être a moi alors plus jamais tu ne pourras partir ou faire demi tour .

Le jeune homme avait prononcé ces mots sans aucune hésitation, relevant le menton pour mettre au défi le loup de ne pas croire à ses paroles. Puis un sourire espiègle fendit son visage et reculant encore d'un pas il tendit sa main vers le loup. La proposition était sans équivoque et Derek n'hésita pas un seconde à rejoindre le plus jeune pour maintenant il en était sur. Le premier des nombreux moments de pur bonheur qu'il vivra avec Stiles.

Il est pas très grand mais très important, je ferais une publication par semaine pour cette fiction je pense et si tout va comme je veux, il y aura 5 chapitres.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir et n'hésitè pas pas m'en laisser ou à poser des questions.

Juste vous dire que ce chapitre est vraiment plus long que les deux autres et que même si il reste surtout sur Stiles, on voit plus les autres personnages. Voila bonne lecture.

* * *

La petite chevrolet de Stiles se gara dans un dérapage contrôlé à coté du SUV de Chris Argent. Le propriétaire sauta hors de la voiture pour voir la camaro noire se garer de la même manière à ses cotés. Il avait battu Derek à la course ! Bon il fallait avouer que les routes enneigées avait causées du soucis à la Camaro alors que sa jeep n'avait rien sentit. Mais quand même, il avait battu cette fichue voiture !

Le loup chipota dans l'habitacle et le garçon détourna son attention pour se concentrer sur le reste du groupe déjà présent. Les filles étaient rassemblées autour de la voiture de sport de Jackson contre laquelle Lydia était négligemment appuyée. Le propriétaire de la voiture était un peu plus loin à parler avec Scott et Peter. Le plus vieux restait à coté de Chris qui était totalement dans la lune. De l'autre coté de l'homme, se tenait Isaac discutant doucement avec Danny qui tenait fermement la main d'Ethan dans la sienne. Le roux observait d'un air absent l'étendue immaculée devant lui et semblait pensé à de milliers de choses.

Il faisait incroyablement froid, de la buée sortait de leur bouche à chaque expiration et Stiles sentit ses doigt doucement s'engourdir. Il fourra une de ses mains et ses clefs dans la poche de sa veste mais avant qu'il fasse de même avec l'autre, quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une large main avait doucement enveloppée la sienne et tenait bien plus chaude que le simple tissus. Sans réfléchir, le garçon enlaça ses doigt à ceux quémandeur de la main inconnue comme si c'était quelque d'habituel.

Ce fut seulement quand il vit le sourire triomphant de Scott s'épanouir qu'il se rendit compte de la situation. Derek lui avait pris la main devant tout les autres comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Le garçon se sentit rougir quand chaque personne présente remarqua la situation particulièrement proche de l'ancienne alpha et de l'humain. Celui ci ne savait pas comment réagir, Derek lui avait bien dit à peine une heure plus tôt qu'il assumait pleinement ses sentiments pour lui et qu'il ne voulait pas se cacher mais le garçon n'aurait jamais pensé que le premier geste tendre viendrait du loup. Après tout la déclaration avait été murmurée dans la chaleur des draps après une séance câline des plus torride. Stiles rougit encore plus en repensant à tout se qu'ils avaient fait le matin même.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Derek qui l'emmenait vers le groupe. Si tous les observaient, personnes ne fit de remarque. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Agissant comme si la situation n'avait rien de particulière, le garçon pris par habitude la tète du groupe et tira son compagnon vers les grilles de laiton. Il entendait chacun des pas des membres de la meute dans l'épaisse couche de neige quand ils le suivirent.

Si la grille était grande ouverte, rien d'autre ne laissait présager que l'endroit avait accueilli des vivants ces derniers temps. Toute les allées étaient invisibles sous la neige qui était aussi pur que si elle n'avait pas encore connu l'homme. Pourtant une chose trahissait une présence humaine dans le cimetière, les tombes avait été dégagées la veille et étaient juste recouvertes d'une couche de givre que les faisaient briller comme des diamants.

Stiles respira un grand coup et pénétra dans le sanctuaire. Ses jambes semblaient connaître l'endroit car c'est sans réfléchir qu'il se retrouva avec Derek devant les deux tombes qu'ils recherchaient. Il tourna la tète et plongea dans le regard remplit de tristesse du loup.

Un sanglot les tira de leur échange. Ethan...

Le jeune homme était devant la tombe de son frère, le nez dans le coup de son petit ami et le corps secouer de soubresaut. Des gémissement alternant entre humain et lupin sortait de sa bouche malgré l'effort évident qu'il faisait pour les étouffer. Danny lui murmurait des mots doux et réconfortant à la manière d'un mandra tout en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos avec tendresse.

« Il sont adorable » ne pu s'empêcher de penser Stiles en les observant.

Il se souvenait encore du jour où après six mois d'absence Ethan était réapparu. Il avait disparu un matin, laissant toutes ses affaires chez Derek et n'avait plus donner de nouvelles. Malgré leur inquiétude, la meute n'avait pas cherchée à le retrouver, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de temps. Ils avaient continué à vivre, avaient installées toute ses affaires dans une chambre du loft et Danny avait rejoint la meute. La présence du jeune hawaïen avait été important pour eux. Il apportait du réconfort à tous et avait toujours un avis posé sur chaque problèmes. La meute l'avait adoptée presque directement mais la plus étonnante avait été Cora qui semblait l'avoir pris en deux là étaient devenu et étaient toujours inséparables.

Quand Ethan était réapparu un soir dans un sale état au loft de Derek, la première chose qu'il avait fait sans les saluer ou leur expliqué ce qui lui été arrivé, avait été de sauter sur Danny pour l'embrasser comme si il voulait s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien réel. Légèrement déboussolé (c'est un euphémisme ) le garçon avait répondu au baiser avant de repoussé le loup. Ce dernier avait alors eu droit au savon du siècle, personne n'avait jamais vu Danny aussi énervé. Tout y était passé son départ opportun, le manque de nouvelles pendant six mois, son état. Il fallait dire que le loup avait vu de jours meilleur avait ses vêtements déchiré et couvert de sang, son teint pale et ses cernes rivalisent avec celles de Nogistune. L'hawaïen avait terminé son discours en expliquant au loup que si il voulait être pardonné, il allait avoir du boulot.

La dernière remarque n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd et pendant un mois, Danny avait littéralement croulé sous les marques d'affection avant de craqué et de sauter sur son amoureux. Depuis le couple était inséparable et Ethan avait guérit en partie de la perte de son jumeaux. Mais tous savait que si jamais il arrivait un malheur au jeune homme, le loup ne s'en remettrait pas. Danny n'était pas juste son ancre, il était sa raison de vivre . Quand le garçon était partit à l'université, Ethan l'avait suivit sans même y réfléchir. Il avait continué ses études pour faire plaisir à son compagnon et pouvoir prendre un appartement avec lui et Cora prés du campus. La louve avait une fois glisser à Stiles qu'elle avait entendu les deux hommes parler de mariage et d'enfants à plusieurs reprises. D'un coté ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, ils finiraient leur vie ensembles à coup sûr.

Stiles détourna les yeux du couple et porta son intention sur la silhouette prostrée sur la deuxième tombe. Chris Argent semblait pensé à de milliers de choses, le regard perdu fixé sur le nom de son unique enfant. Ses lèvres remuaient dans une prière silencieuse tendis qu'il traçais machinalement le symbole gravé dans le marbre blanc, symbole reproduit à l'identique sur la dalle sous laquelle reposait Aiden. Le même symbole que tout les membres de la meute portait autour du cou. Dans un geste huilé par l'habitude, Stiles porta la main la à son cou pour tirer sur la fine chaîne d'argent et sentir entre ses doigts le petit pendentif en platine.

C'était Lydia qui avait créé le symbole de la meute, sans vraiment le vouloir bien sûr . Personne n'avait pensé à faire un symbole de meute mais les coutumes lupines les y avaient poussées. Ce n'était pas Derek ou Cora qui en avait parlé, ou même Peter. Non c'était Chris Argent qui avait amené le sujet alors qu'il n'était même pas de la meute.

Effectivement, ça s'était passé quelque jour après l'enterrement d'Allison et Aiden. Ils étaient alors tous rassemblés au loft de Derek. Ce n'était pas prévu mais ils avaient juste tous débarqué petit à petit dans ce qui était devenu leur QG et Derek n'avait pas eu la force de leur faire remarquer qu'il s'agissait avant tout de « chez lui ». Il savait que tout le monde était encore sous le choc des événements et il préférait les savoirs envahissent chez lui plutôt qu'en pleine déprime chez eux.

Ça devait faire une heure qu'ils étaient tous là, et il régnait un calme quasi religieux. Seule 5 vois résonnait dans le grand espace et c'était pour deux conversations différentes. Les trois hales étaient rassemblés autour de l'ordinateur de Peter sur lequel il essayaient de remplir les papiers qui permettraient à Cora de s'installer définitivement à Beacon Hill avec Derek.

L'ordi en question reposait sur la table à coté des jambes de Scott qui était allongés de tout son long sur le meuble. Il dormait à moitié et avait la tète posée sur les jambes de Kira assise en indien à l'extrémité de la table. Elle caressait distraitement les cheveux de l'alpha, totalement plongée dans son livre traitant des kistunes. Sur le canapé 4 places se trouvait 6 adolescents dont 3 loup-garou et une banshee. Malia était en boule contre Stiles qui dessinait doucement des arabesque dans son dos. Les pieds de la coyote étaient posés sur les jambes d'Isaac qui s'était glisser entre l'hyperactif et Lydia. Il était en boule aussi mais laissait reposer sa tète sur l'épaule de la jolie rousse, profitant des caresse qu'elle lui faisait dans les cheveux en discutant avec Stiles d'un sujet que le loup trouvait incompréhensible. Sur les jolies jambes de Lydia reposaient celles de Danny qui était affalé sur Ethan. Le garçon somnolait depuis déjà quelques minutes sous le regard triste et tendre du loup.

Ils ne le savaient pas encore à l'époque mais le lendemain, Ethan aurait disparu. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient tous rassemblés. Personne n'avait dit au autres qu'il allait chez Derek et pourtant il s'y étaient tous retrouvés.

Quand ils étaient ensemble, la douleur se faisait moins forte et ils arrivaient à voir le bout du savaient tous que n'importe lequel d'en eux pouvait craquer à tout instant et ne cherchaient pas à cacher leur peine. C'est juste que lors qu'ils étaient ensemble il se consolaient les uns les autres, s'apaisaient et éprouvaient un peu de joie.

- C'est ça l'esprit l'esprit de meute avait déclaré plus tard Peter mais à l'époque il n'avait pas encore nommé ce sentiment, ils l'appréciaient juste.

Stiles se souvenait très bien qu'à l'époque il ne savait plus dormir. Les seules fois où il y arrivait étaient quand il se trouvait avec la meute ou alors quand Derek se glissait prés de lui au milieu de la nuit après qu'il ait fait un cauchemar. Si on y pensait, c'est à cette époque qu'il avait dû commencer à avoir des sentiments pour le loup.

Le moment avait avait été brisé par l'arrivé imprévue de Chris Argent. Il était entré sans demandé, le visage neutre mais le corps si tendu que Stiles en avait eu mal pour lui. Il avait contemplé quelques secondes la scène qui s'offrait à lui et pendant un instant avait paru hésiter à y mettre fin mais l'hésitation avait vite disparue et quand il avait parlé, c'était d'une voix neutre qui faisait froid de le dos, même à Peter.

- Les dalles seront installées dans deux jours. Ils les gravent demain. J'aurais besoin de votre symbole.

- Notre quoi ? Scott s'était relevé et observait l'ancien chasseur avec curiosité.

- Le symbole de votre meute Scott. L'homme ne semblait pas vouloir donner plus d'explication que cela et l'alpha avait un air totalement ahuri.

- C'est un symbole qui représente ta meute et qui permet au autre meute de savoir à qui appartient un territoire ou des bêtas. Pour la meute Hale, il s'agit du triskele comme tu peux t'en douter. Il est de coutume chez les loups que le symbole de la meute soit gravé sur les tombes de leurs défunts pour montrer qu'ils sont morts avec honneurs et qu'ils méritent le repos éternel. Derek avait donné l'explication d'une voix calme mais semblait s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir abordé le sujet au par avant.

- Mais... on a pas de symbole …. J'ai jamais réfléchit à ça. Je pensait que le strikele était le symbole de référence pour les loups . ? Le garçon semblait totalement paumés et regardait Derek avec des yeux de chiots dans un demande d'aide peu discrète.

- Le triskele représente effectivement beaucoup pour les loups. Il est souvent utilisé mais comme tu as pu le voir avec les alphas, chaque meute à sa représentation.

- Je sais ! Tous s'était tourné vers Lydia qui venait de se lever en criant, envoyant le pauvre Isaac au sol qui était entrain de grommeler à propos de la violence féminine.

La rousse l'ignora totalement et dirigea vers son sac pour en sortir son cahier de notes.

- ça fait des semaines que je le dessine, depuis qu'on à changé d'Alpha en fait.

- C'est comme cette saleté d'arbre mais je sentait que c'était différent.

Elle avait tendu le cahier à Scott ouvert sur un page couverte de dessin.

Scott avait observé le dessin pendant quelques secondes avant de tendre le cahier au Hale.

Ils avaient observés surpris le dessin avant de marquer leur accord. Scott avait arraché la page sous le regard outré de Lydia et l'avait tendu à Chris qui était resté silencieux durant tout l'échange.

- Voici notre symbole.

Le chasseur était rester silencieux puis après un signe de tète était partit comme il était arrivé.

3 jours plus tard les pierres avaient été installées et toute la population de Beacon Hill parlaient du symbole bizarre sur les tombes des deux jeunes tués pour un bande de voyous.

presque 1 an plus tard, lors de le remise des diplômes, Lydia avait distribuées les pendentifs. Pour que l'on soit toujours connecté avait elle expliqué comme réponse à la question que tous se posait. Tous avaient le même pendentif en platine accroché à une chaîne en argent que Stiles soupçonnait fortement d'être enchantée. Après tout les combats que les bijoux avaient vécus, aucun n'avait jamais cassé. Quand il avait osé posé la question à sa meilleure amie, celle ci lui avait répondu avait son plus beaux sourire énigmatique. Ça valait toute les réponses.

La seule chose qui changeait d'un pendentif à l'autre était la petite pierre précieuse qui se trouvait au centre du symbole. Stiles aimait particulièrement celles de Derek, Scott et Isaac une émeraude, un rubis et une topaze bleu vif. Celle de Lydia et Cora lui plaisait aussi un lapis-lazuli et une améthyste. Malia avait du quartz argenté, « La couleur de tes yeux en coyote » avait préciser Lydia. Kira du Jade en rapport avec ses origines et Danny, Ethan et Peter avait chacun du saphir, une citrine verte et une aigue-marine. Le seul commentaire de Lydia avait été « aussi froide que ton âme » quand elle avait donné le sien à Peter. Il n'avait rien répondu, il l'avait cherché après tout.

Stiles n'avait jamais cherché le prix que la banshee avait du mettre dans les bijoux, il aurait sûrement fait une crisse cardiaque en le voyant. Surtout pour le sien il était resté un instant perplexe devant sa couleur un diamant blanc qui semblait valoir plus que n'importe quel objet en sa possession. Il n'avait pas compris la couleur. Tous avait une couleur en rapport avec leurs yeux ou leur origine alors ils avait pensé à un jaspe rouge ou une quelconque pierre brune mais un diamant blanc, jamais ! Lydia avait bien vu son air et comme réponse l'avait trainé devant la grande fenêtre du loft pour mettre la pierre au soleil. Celle ci avait alors renvoyée la lumières parée de toute les couleurs dans la pièces.

- Le blanc est l'addition de toute les couleurs. Tu nous tous au moins sauvés la vie une fois Stiles. Sans que tu t'en aperçoive, la meute gravite autour de toi. Cette couleur signifie de tu es l'âme de notre meute. Ton importance pour elle.

Il n'avait plus jamais même silencieusement critiqué la pierre.

Le garçon leva le pendentif au soleil d'hiver, observant leur symbole se paré de couleur. Il reporta son attention sur son jumeaux dont Chris toujours traçait inconsciemment les contours un triskele entouré de deux bandes asymétrique dont le dessous de la deuxième donnait l'impression d'avoir coulé, formant un ensemble de racines qu'ils connaissaient bien. 3 choses importants pour la meute les Hale, l'origine de tout, Scott, leur Alpha et le nemeton, raison de l'existence de la meute à Beacon Hill.

Ce fut Derek qui le sortit de sa contemplation en exerçant une légère pression sur sa main.

- Viens on va saluer les autres. La voix du loup était douce et Stiles le suivit sans hésiter entre les lugubres monuments pour rejoindre deux grande tombes de marbre noir non loin de là.

Boyd et Erica. Le loup se stoppa devants les deux monuments et ne dit pas un mot. Ses yeux parlait pour lui et Stiles y vit toute la tristesse et le regret que l'ancien alpha éprouvait à propos de la mort de ses deux bêtas. Malgré le nombre de fois où ils avaient assurés à Derek son innocence dans leurs fins, tous savaient qu'il se sentait toujours coupable de la mort des deux jeunes.

Stiles se mis sur la pointe des pieds et posa un doux baisser sur la joue piquante du plus âgé. Se promettant de lui faire oublier sa peine cette nuit, il se baissa sur un des tombes pour enlevé le reste de neige qui recouvrait une partie du triskele gravé sous le nom de Boyd. Il ne vit pas le regard tendre que posa sur lui Derek avant de se dirigé silencieusement vers l'ancienne partie du cimetière.

Stiles était dans ses souvenir. Il se rappelait avec précision tout les moments passés avec les deux louveteaux lors de leur bien trop courte amitié. Au début il se supportaient à peine mais l'humain avait fini pas éprouvé de la réelle affection pour les deux bêtas et leur mort lui semblaient toujours aussi injuste.

Il fut sortit de ses sombres pensés par la présence de deux personnes derrière lui. Isaac et Cora se tenaient là et observaient les tombes les yeux remplis de larmes. L'humain les serra doucement dans ses bras et ils restèrent pendant quelques minutes lovés contre lui. Il fit un bisous sur le front de la louve, effaça doucement une larme sur la joue du frisé et partit à la suite de Derek. Trouvé le loup était facile, ses traces de pas étaient les seules à s'éloigner des deux monuments et puis Stiles savait où aller.

Le vieux cimetière donnait l'impression de se trouver dans un de ses boules souvenirs que les touristes achètent à la tour Eiffel. Contrairement à la partie plus nouvelle, les tombes étaient aussi recouvertes de neiges et semblaient tellement moins lugubre que leur consœurs. Au centre de se décors se trouvait le plus grand chêne que Stiles connaissait. Faisant les deux tiers de se qu'avait été le nemeton il recouvrait de son ombre le seul mausolée de tout le cimetière. Celui des Hale. Devant celui ci, se trouvait Derek, silhouette solitaire dans le blanc environnant. Il ne bougea pas quand son compagnon approcha de lui et tendit simplement la main au garçon quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Pris d'une envie impérieuse, Stiles ignora la main offerte et se réfugia contre le loup en passant les mains sous sa veste pour les réchauffer et plaçant son visage dans dans le creux du cou offert. Derek légèrement surpris par l'étreinte, Derek se repris et entoura le corps détendu de ses bras de manière possessive et enfonçant son nez dans la tignasse brunes pour respirer l'odeur de son compagnon à plein poumon.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi mais au bout d'un moment, Stiles sentit quelqu'un d'autre se lové contre son loup. Étonné, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux rougis par les larmes de Cora. Instinctivement, il prit la main de la louve dans la sienne. Il avait toujours été protecteur envers la meute mais ces dernières années, ce trait de caractère était devenu plus fort. Entre lui et Peter, la meute avait longtemps hésité sur lequel était le plus protecteur mais il avaient finalement nommé Stiles comme « papa poule ».

Le garçon se tourna vers le monument mortuaire et observa les membres de la meute. Tous silencieux, ils observaient avec respect et une certaine tristesse la dernière demeure de l'ancienne meute de Beacon Hill. Derek et Cora se détachèrent de l'hyperactif et rejoignirent Peter et Malia devant la stèle où était écrit tout les noms des disparu. Un en particulier ressortait par sa couleur moins ternie que les autres. « Laura », ce simple nom fit replongé Peter dans ses pires souvenir, ceux où il avait été le monstre de l'histoire, ceux où son loup enragé de douleur et de colère n'avait pas distinguer un membre de sa propre famille.

Stiles observait les quatre Hale et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Cora prendre la main de Peter dans un geste réconfortant. Ce n'était jamais facile pour lui d'affronter ses erreurs et sa culpabilité par rapport à Laura. Les quatre Hale avaient la même expression de profonde tristesse qui retournait le ventre de Stiles à chaque fois.

- Vous n'êtes plus seuls maintenant. Vous avez une meute et j'espère que vous le comprenez, une famille.

Personne ne répondit à son murmure mais sans prévenir, Cora se jeta dans ses bras pour y éclater pour de bon en sanglots. Il était rare que Cora montre ses sentiments. Même si elle restait plus expressive que son frére, elle pouvait parfois faire preuve d'un self contrôle effrayant.

Doucement, chaque membres de la meute se rapprocha pour toucher un des deux jeunes. Même Chris participa au câlin collectif. Comme à chaque fois qu'une telle chose se produisait, Stiles se sentit plus léger et sa tristesse partait un peu. Pourtant cette fois fut différente, il na savait dire en quoi mais il sentit comme une pièce qui se remettait en place, comme si une blessure venait de cicatriser pour de bon. Une envie lui vit alors. Une envie qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie même dans les pires moments de sa vie. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte collective et laissa la jeune Hale au bras de Lydia. Derek lui lança un regard interrogateur mais il l'ignora et se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il évitait depuis plus de dix ans.

Si il avait essayer d'oublier l'emplacement, c'était raté car c'est sans réfléchir une seconde qu'il se retrouva devant la tombe. Il la dégagea doucement et resta un instant muet en contemplant les lettres dorée gravée dans le marbre rose.

- Bonjour maman. Ça fait longtemps hein ?! Il s'en aie passé des choses depuis que tu es partie. Papa a dû te raconter une partie de l'histoire mais je doute qu'il ait tout mentionné. Comme le fait que je n'est pas toujours été le gentil de l'histoire.

Stiles avait prononcé le dernière phrase à la manière d'un enfant qui avoue une bêtise. Sans vraiment y penser, il raconta à la pierre tombale tout ce qu'il s'était produit depuis 6 ans. Parlé à sa mère de cette manière lui faisait du bien. Il savait que c'était une confession. Certain avouait leur faute à Dieu, lui les avouaient à sa mère. Tellement plus crédible qu'elle l'écoute que n'importe quelle autre entité. Plus proche que n'importe quelle être.

En parlant il pouvait presque percevoir le parfum au jasmin de la femme de sa vie. Revoir derrière ses paupières closes les sourires réconfortant qu 'elle offrait à son fils tellement différent des autres. La douceur de ses étreintes quand il pleurait après un mauvaise journée d'école. Stiles ne su pas combien de temps il parla mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil vers le mausolée, les dernières silhouettes quittaient l'endroit, collées les unes au autres. Laissant seulement la neige piétinée comme trace de leurs passages.

Il de releva et observa l'espace immaculé derrière la tombe de sa mère.

- J'aime la neige. Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup aussi. Avant je ne comprenait pas quand tu disais qu'elle rendait les choses plus simple mais maintenant je comprends. Tu avais raison, avec elle on à l'impression que rien de mal ne peut arriver, que tout les blessures peuvent disparaître comme chaque chose devient plus belle sous la neige. Elle est signe d'espoir. J'aimerais qu'il reneige. Comme cela, nos traces seraient effacées et cette endroit ré appartiendrait un temps au mort.

Le garçon poussa un soupir, pas sûr que ce qu'il venait de dire aie du sens mais sa mère comprendrait, il le savait.

- Au revoir maman. A la prochaine peut être si j'en aie de nouveaux le courage. Je t'aime.

La meute l'attendait devant les grilles en laiton, sur le parking. Quand il arriva, tous se tournèrent vers lui mais personne ne dit rien. Il échangea avec Scott un regard qui voulait tout dire, celui qui rendait inutile les mots. Ils se comprenaient par se regard où Stiles voyait tout le soutien et l'amour de son frère de cœur. L'alpha se détourna quand Derek s'approcha de son compagnon.

- On va comme d'habitude ? Demanda t il en caressant légèrement la joue de Stiles.

Ce dernier acquiesça et appuya un peu plus sa joue contre la large main de Derek.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Scott qui les observait avec un sourire victorieux et sous le regard curieux de Derek se baissa pour former une boule de neige. L'alpha avait reporté son attention sur sa jolie fiancée et quand la boule de neige lui atteignit l'arrière du crâne, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre. Il se retourna vers le reste de la meute qui pouffait et croisa le regard sadique de son meilleur ami.

Ni une, ni deux un véritable boulet partit en direction de l'hyperactif. Mais ce fut le malheureux Isaac qui ce la reçu en pleine face. Il y eu un moment de flottement puis sans crier garde, le loup frisé se jeta sur son alpha. Les deux jeunes hommes roulèrent quelques mètres dans la neige puis commencèrent un combat en essayant chacun d'enterrer l'autre dans la poudreuse. La meute éclata de rire face au comportement digne d'enfant de 5 cinq ans des deux garçons.

Comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent vers Stiles qui riait en se tenant les côtes et en s'appuyant sur Derek pour ne pas tomber. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le garçon rire ainsi. Depuis qu'il avait été possédé en fait.

D'habitude, il pouffait, souriait ou faisait ce rire faux qu'ils détestaient tous. Voir Stiles rire ainsi leur faisait du bien, cela voulait dire qu'après plus de quatre ans de cauchemars, de culpabilité et de faux semblant, le pilier de la meute avait enfin cicatrisé.

Sans se soucier des regards sur lui, l'hyperactif se dirigea vers les deux loups pour les aider à se relever.

Pendants qu'ils continuaient à se chamailler, Stiles partit vers sa Jeep, Suivit par les autres. Arriver au milieu de parking,il se stoppa nette et leva la tète vers le ciel. Les autres l'observait, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de cet arrêt.

Et au milieu du parking du cimetière de Beacon Hill, par une température frôlant les -10 et après une journée riche en émotion. Stiles Stilinsky éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. Sous le regard d'incompréhension de sa meute, il sourit au ciel en sentant une troisième boule humide tomber sur son nez.

- Merci maman. Souffla le garçon à l'étendue bleu.

Il neigeait .

* * *

Vous l'aurez remarquez, ce chapitre est vraiment plus triste. et malheureusement on à pas droit au réaction de la meute sur le couple mais ne vous en faites pas, le prochain est justement là dessus.

J'espère qu'il vous a plus. encore deux chapitres pour "pendant ce temps" mais j'ai déjà d'autre idées de fictions.


	4. Chapter 4

Voila le quatrième chapitre ^^ Il est plus court que le dernier mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai voulu consacré un chapitre à la réaction de la meute :) Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le « World bar » avait ouvert ses portes trois ans au par avant à Beacon Hill. En à peine quelques mois, il était devenu un des lieux incontournables de la ville. Ce sucés était avant tout au préparations savoureuses de James, le cuisinier. Il avait voyagé dans le monde entier et connaissait des plats typiques de toutes les régions du monde. On pouvait aussi bien commander un pizza Italienne qu'un plat japonnais dans cette taverne.

Il fallait aussi dire que la pâtisserie de Kathy, l'épouse de James était à se roulé par terre et qu'on trouvait là toute les sortes de café et de chocolat chaud imaginable par l'homme. Ajouté à cela la bonne humeur et l'incroyable gentillesse de la propriétaire et vous avez le bar parfait. Il n'existait pas d'endroit meilleur et moins cher dans tout Beacon Hill.

La meute appréciait surtout cet endroit (à part la bouffe, loup-garou oblige) pour son étage particulier où se trouvait différents salons qui permettaient aux grands groupes de se réunir sans déranger les autres étaient en ce moment rassemblés dans le « salon rouge ». celui qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prendre lors de leurs venues.

Tous avaient enlevés manteaux et chaussures et avaient mis séchées leurs chaussettes sur les nombreux radiateurs que comptait la pièce. Rita, la propriétaire leur avait apportés couverture et bouillotte pour se réchauffer.

Ils venaient toujours dans ce bar après leurs visites au cimetière, appréciant la chaleur et la bonne humeur régnante. Rita les avaient pris en amitié et avait toujours un sourire, un mot de réconfort quand il le fallait.

En ce moment, ils étaient tous affalés dans les canapés, poufs et cousins qui garnissaient la pièce et discutait de tout et de rien en attendant leurs commandes.

Seul Peter manquait à l'appel, ayant préféré raccompagner Chris chez lui. Il les rejoindrait plus tard.

Parfois Stiles se demandait pourquoi Peter était devenu si protecteur envers le dernier Argent. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de penser que ce n'était peut être pas seulement de l'amitié. Pourtant si c'était le cas, il plaignait vraiment le loup. Aimer un homme aussi détruit que Argent ne devait pas être un mince affaire.

Le manque de communication de Derek l'avait déjà lui avait déjà fait mal à plusieurs reprises alors quelqu'un comme Chris...

Ses pensées dévièrent inévitablement sur le loup anciennement aigri dont les mains lui caressait distraitement le ventre sous la couverture qui les recouvrait. Enfin surtout lui mais vu qu'il était dans les bras de Derek, le loup en profitait aussi. Il repensait à tout leurs coup de gueules, toutes les disputes, les cris qu'ils avaient échangés. Stiles se sentit d'un seul coup vraiment mal, et si ils redevenaient comme ça. Et si demain Derek se refermait à nouveaux et ne voulait plus de lui. Des milliers de scénario se créait dans sa tête et chacun lui paraissait probable.

Derek sentit son compagnon se tendre et son cœur accélérer, il observa quelques instants le regard perdu de Stiles avant d'enlacer leurs doigts et posa un baiser sur sa nuque. Cela eu l'effet escompté puise que Stiles se détendit immédiatement.

- qu'est-ce qui se passe chaperon ?

Le garçon fit la moue devant le surnom que le loup avait utilisé.

- Rien d'important, ne t'inquiète pas...

Il savait que l'autre sentait son mensonge mais il n'avait pas envie de parler de leur relation maintenant. Surtout que malgré tout, ils ne l'avaient pas encore annoncée devant toute la meute. Stiles savait que tous avaient remarqué, ils ne s'étaient pas caché non plus mais bon, pour le moment personne n'avait fait de remarque mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réchauffés, ça ne saurait tardé. Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à la meute qui discutait toujours sans se soucier monotonement d'eux deux. Il sentait le regard curieux de Derek dans sa nuque alors qu'il câlinait ses mains avec ses pouces. Il ne voulait pas que le loup croit avoir fait quelque chose de mal et avec un soupir nerveux se recolla au corps brûlant. Il murmura dans le cou du loup, assez bas pour que personne même lycanthrope ne l'entend.

- J'ai juste peur que … que l'on redeviennent comme avant. J'ai peur que demain tu te rende compte qu'en fait je suis pas comme tu le voulais. Que tu regret de m'avoir fait la promesse de ce matin et que tu décide de tourner la page. C'est bête hein de pensé de cette manière alors que tu es là à me câliner et me consoler pour mes bêtises mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu vas en avoir marre de l'hyperactif que je suis et tu vas t'en aller par ce que soyons franc si tu le décide, tu peux avoir qui tu veux alors pourquoi tu voudrais rester avec moi et puis...

Stiles se stoppa en entendant un grognement sortir de la gorge de Derek. Voila en voulant bien faire il lui donnait une raison de partir.

Derek observa le visage torturer de Stiles qui fixait tout sauf lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garçon avait toute ces inquiétude. Après tout, c'était lui qui vivait célibataire depuis 5 ans en attendant sa bonne étoile. Stiles pouvait partir avec n'importe quel garçon bien qui l'aimerait vraiment. Alors que lui et son caractère, jamais il n'arriverait à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi bien que l'hyperactif, quelqu'un qui arrive à le calmer d'un regard et à lui faire oublier ses peines avec un sourire.

Doucement, il obligea Stiles à relever la tête pour ancrer son regard dans celui caramel, qu'il aimait murmura de la même manière.

- Je t'aime Stiles, j'aime tout de toi. Ton hyperactivité y compris. Jamais je ne saurais arrêter de d'aimer comme ça. Ça fait 5 ans que je ressent cela pour toi alors non je ne regretterais jamais cette promesse de ce matin car ça faisait 5 ans que je rêvais de te la dire. Ne te torture pas, je ne te quitterais pas et je ferais en sorte que tu ne le veuille jamais. Tu ne comprends pas encore ce que veux dire compagnon pour un loup-garou mais un jour tu saura et tu ne doutera plus jamais. D'accord chaperon ?!

Stiles observa les prunelles face à lui et y lu toute la sincérité du loup. Il se détendit d'un seul coup et la situation changea. Le visage de Derek était toujours à quelques centimètres du sien et son regard dériva vers les lèvres du loup. Celui ci remarqua le changement d'attention du plus jeune et sourit. Il approcha sa bouche de celle si tentante de son compagnon. Stiles sentait le souffle du loup contre sa bouche entrouverte il avança un peu, leur nez se frôlèrent, encore quelques millimètres qu'il s'apprêtait à combler...

- On vous dérange peut être...?!

Adieu bulle d'amour, bonjour douce et infernal Lydia.

Dans un même mouvement ils se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers le meute qu'il les observaient curieux. Madame Rita à la porte de la pièce eu un petit rire en déposant des cookies sur la table, il semblerait que ce soit elle qui aie fait remarquer la situation aux autres. Stiles l'aimait moins tout à coup.

La vieille femme sortit avec un petit regard sur le couple qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Je n'ai rien dit tantôt mais si vous commencez a vous câliner devant moi, comment voulez vous que je m'en empêche ? Lydia avec parler d'une vois moqueuse mais son regard était celui d'un prédateur devant une proie particulièrement alléchante.

- Alors depuis quand ça se se passe vous deux ?

Stiles soupira,il savait qu'il aurait droit à son interrogatoire mais il aurait voulu en avoir parlé avec Derek avant. Il se prit tout de même au jeux.

- depuis, heu... 6H environ à vu d'œil. Répondit l'hyperactif en regardant sa montre.

- Ha ouais, 6H ? c'était quoi alors hier dans la cuisine ?

Stiles souffla et Derek grogna, si Jackson s'y mettait avec sa copine, Ils étaient pas sortit de l'auberge.

- Saleté de lycanthropes siffla t'-il,sachant pertinemment que les accusés l'entendrait.

- Attend quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de cuisine ? Lydia observait son fiancé avec le même regard que lorsqu'elle apprenait un ragot au lycée.

- Hier soir, quand il on été chercher le dessert, on à entendu leur rythme cardiaque augmenté comme des dingues avant que Scott y aie.

- Ouais il nous à dérangé. glissa Stiles en lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

- Et il à dérangé quoi exactement dans la cuisine ? Kira avait posé la question avec un sourire qui laissait envisager de nombreuses choses à faire dans une cuisine, Lydia avait exactement le même.

- Juste un baiser, calmé votre imagination les filles. Rit le garçon

- Oui juste un baiser après...attends... ça fait combien temps déjà que tu craque pour Derek ? Scott répondit au regard assassin de Stiles par un sourire qui ne trompait personne. Il n'avait toujours pas eu sa vengeance pour la boule de neige.

- C'est vrai ça, depuis combien de temps vous vous courez après ? « Non pas toi Danny » fut la seule chose que pensa Stiles devant la question.

- Environ quatre ans. L'hyperactif se tourna vers son copain qui avait répondu d'un ton léger, comme si quatre années de sentiments non avoués, c'était banal.

- C'est vrai, tu me tourne autour depuis déjà quatre ans ? Moi qui pensait que j'étais retombé dans un relation à sens unique...

- Je t'ai prouvé ce matin que ce n'était pas vrai, non ? Fit Derek avec un sourire satisfait.

- Tu devrais peut être me le reprouver, je ne suis pas encore totalement sûr. Stiles vit les pupilles du loup se dilater et fut des plus content de son effet.

- Si vous pouviez faire le programme de votre soirée plus tard, ça nous arrangerait bien. Siffla Isaac en attrapant une des tasses de chocolat chaud qui étaient arrivées.

Il y eu quelques minutes de silence pendant que tous savouraient les boissons qui les réchauffaient agréablement.

- J' en reviens pas, Scott était au courant et moi j'ai rien vu alors que Stiles m'a aimé pendant des années. Lydia semblait prendre cet échec comme une insulte personnelle.

- Pourtant, c'était plutôt évident.

Tous se tournèrent vers Malia et Cora qui avaient parlé en même temps.

-Peu de temps après qu'il m'aie quitté, je sentait parfois des effluves de désir venant de Stiles, au début j'ai pensé à des « réactions fantômes » de notre relation, après tout on est resté ensembles presque 8 mois tout les deux alors c'était pas étonnant. Mais je sentait que j'avais tord quelque part surtout quand au lieux de disparaître, ses « envies » gagnaient en intensité. Donc j'ai un peu observé comment était Stiles avec les autres de la meute et j'ai fini par capté que la personne qui provoquait ça était Derek. Je vous jure sur le coup, j'y croyais pas mais 3 semaines après, il sortait avec un garçon alors …

- Malia m'en à parlé fit alors Cora et j'ai aussi observé la relation que ces deux là entretenaient. J'ai comprit au fur et à mesure que Stiles était pas le seul à avoir des sentiments mais j'ai préféré ne faire aucune remarque là dessus, tenant trop à ma tête. Et puis des la première fois que je me suis retrouvé dans une pièce avec eux deux j'avais déjà été marqué par la tension sexuelle qu'ils provoquaient. Alors ça m'étonnait franchement pas.

- ça fait quatre ans qu'on attends qu'ils se sautent dessus ! Conclut en rigolant Malia.

- Vous êtes flippantes quand vous voulez, vous savez ça ? Fit Ethan en observant les deux jeunes Hale avec incrédulité.

- Merci répondit Cora avec un sourire qui la faisait ressemblé à Peter. Stiles en frissonna

- Et moi j'ai rien vu... Déplora encore une fois Lydia en mordant rageusement un cookie.

- Bon c'est bien beaux tout ça mais on est pas les seuls à avoir une vie sentimentale ! Stiles ne voulait plus s'éterniser sur le sujet. Il voulait juste pouvoir embrasser Derek loin des regards curieux de la meute.

- Alors Isaac, tu as été boire un verre avec ta jolie collègue des services sociaux ? Le loup frisé regarda l'hyperactif avec horreur alors que toute l'attention se tourna vers lui.

- traite ! Souffla le loup avant que Kira et Lydia le bombarde de questions sur la jeune femme en question.

Stiles fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu et se tourna vers Derek qui le regardait avec un certain reproche dans les yeux.

- Quoi ? Il me fallait une distraction !

- Ha oui et pourquoi il te ….

Le loup ne pu terminer sa phrase, les lèvres de Stiles s'étaient emparées des siennes.

- Pour ça souffla doucement l'humain, la bouche à quelques millimètre de celle du loup.

Le loup n'ajouta rien et reprit possession des lèvres si tentantes de son compagnons .

Le baiser devenait plus sulfureux quand retentit dans le dos de Stiles des sifflements et des sobriquets.

« Et merde, Isaac ne les à pas distrait très longtemps ! » pensa l'hyperactif en se décrochant des lèvres de Derek. Pas grave, ils auraient tout leur temps ce soir et à voir le regard de Derek, il pensait exactement à la même chose.

* * *

voila, il reste un seul chapitre à "pendant ce temps" ^^ Il est légèrement différent de ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici mais je le trouvait important pour conclure. n'hésitè pas à laisser vos avis !

Mgrx


	5. Chapter 5

Voila le dernier chapitre! désolé du retard je suis déjà à moitié dans les examens et les profs nous surcharge de boulot. alors bon ce fut compliqué :)

* * *

Stiles inspira profondément avant d 'accélérer légèrement son rythme de foulée. Il ne savait pas dire à quel moment exactement, il était devenu un accro au footing. Peut être quand il s'était rendu compte que courir lui permettait de se débarrasser d'une partie de son surplus d'énergie et donc de mieux se concentrer pour étudier. En tout cas, courir était devenu une habitude. Le genre que vous faites quelque soit le temps car sans vous ne vous sentez pas prêt pour la journée. Cette habitude avait légèrement irritée Derek dans un premier temps personne n'aime se réveiller dans un lit vide. Mais après plus d'un an de relation, il s'y était fait. Et tout les matins c'était la même chose : il partait courir à 7h dans les bois, parfois seul, parfois accompagné de Cora ou de Derek. Il revenait 45 minutes plus tard, prenait une douche rapide, pas très rapide quand son amant l'accompagnait et finissait dans le lit avec Derek pour une sieste crapuleuse.

À l'université, il faisait son jogging à 6h. Il se réveillait et partait courir pendant que ses colocataires dormaient toujours et revenait en pleine forme alors qu'eux se traînaient difficilement hors du lit.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était 17h et Stiles courait. Pourtant après un journée de cour, pas besoin de courir pour être lessivé. Il ne courait pas pour son surplus d'énergie mais pour se vider la tête. La nouvelle qu'il avait eue une heure plus tôt lui paraissait horrible, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que l'école déplaçait des épreuves pour X raisons administrative mais le fait est que en avançant ses partiels de biologies de 2 semaines, ils transformaient ses vacances de Pâques en blocus. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer à Beacon Hill comme prévu et donc ne verrait pas Derek, la meute et son père mais surtout Derek.

Totalement plongé dans ses sombres pensées, il tourna à l'angle de la bibliothèque sans faire attention et …

Ce fut le choc qui le sortit de sa léthargie. Il observa quelques secondes les feuilles éparpillés autour de lui avant de poser son regard sur le garçon qu'il avait bousculé. Il devait avoir son age et l'observait toujours sous le choc de la collision qui les avaient tout deux mené à terre.

- Je suis vraiment désolé je ne regardait pas où j'allais ! Il se releva et tendit au garçon une main secourable qu'il saisit directement avec un petit sourire. Ils commencèrent à ramassé les cours démantibulés « heureusement qu'il fait sec » se dit Stiles en reconstituant un cours de psychologie.

- Tu n'est pas le seul responsable, je regardais pas vraiment ma route non plus.

Stiles se tourna vers le garçon qui lui souriait légèrement gêné. Il avait l'air sympa avec ses fossettes et son sourire timide. « mignon » pensa Stiles avant de se gifler mentalement.

- Si tout le campus était comme nous, il y en aurait des problèmes !

Le garçon éclata de rire et sourit franchement à l'hyperactif quand celui-ci lui tendit son cours.

- Je m'appelle Andrew, tu dois être Stiles ?!

légèrement surprit, le surnommé serra la main tendue.

- Comment tu sais mon nom ?

- Je suis un des collocs de Bruce et je te vois courir tout les matins. C'est lui qui m'a dit qui tu étais.

- Ha bon …

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, il connaissait bien Bruce. Il s'agissait du meilleur ami de Tony, un de ses collocs. C'est avec ces deux là qu'il avait eu sa première cuite et un grand nombre de celles qui ont suivit.

- Je ne connaissait que Nick comme coloc de Bruce.

- Oui je suis dans l'appartement seulement depuis cette année, avant j'étais dans l'internat.

- ha ok. Bon j'y vais bonne continuation et regarde devant toi !

- je te retourne la remarque.

Stiles sourit à Andrew qui lui répondit pas par un magnifique sourire. Il s'éloigna quand son nom retendit de nouveaux.

- Stiles ! …. je me demandais si … enfin avec Bruce et des potes, on va à la soirée infis le 22. Tu y seras ? Enfin peut être que tu rentre pendant les vacances … ?

- Non je peu pas rentré, je serrai en blocus. Donc je sais pas si je sortirai. si vous y allez, dit à Bruce de me biper, je verrai le jour même.

- Ok, à la prochaine alors !

- Ouais ouais.

Le jeune stilinsky partit après un dernier signe à son nouvel ami et se remit vite à courir, presser de retrouver sa douche.

###

Stiles frotta la bouée recouvrant le miroir tout en réfléchissant à mille façon d'annoncer à son petit ami qu'ils ne se verraient pas avant 2 mois alors que ça faisait déjà 4 mois depuis la dernière fois. Il soupira en jetant un regard à son reflet. Il vérifia que ses lentilles étaient bien en place avant de s'emparer de ses lunettes.

Quand on lui avait annoncé un an plus tôt qu'il devait porter des lunettes, il avait fallu pleurer. Lui l'hyperactif maladroit qui se retrouvait un peu trop souvent en tête à tête avec des loups peu sympathique devait porter des lunettes. Petits objets cassables et facilement oubliables dont il allait dépendre. Malgré tout il avait opté pour des ray-ban 's noire qui allait avec tout. Et contre toute attende, elles n'avaient pas cassées un seule fois et n'avaient jamais été oubliées dans un quelconque endroit lugubre. Évidement, tout le monde avait été de son commentaire en le voyant avec.

- Tu es très mignon ! avait affirmée haut et fort Lydia en le voyant.

Il faut dire que Lydia était très fière de ce qu'était devenu Stiles en grandissant. Son visage avait perdu son air gamin, sa silhouette s'était développer tout en muscle, le rendant très agréable à regarder. Mais le touche finale avait été apportée par la rousse qui pour sortir l'hyperactif de sa dépression post—nogistune avait décidé de le traîner dans les plus grand magasin pour homme de Beacon hill pour refaire sa garde-robe. Il avait depuis troquer jeans trop large, t-shirt informe et chemise à carreau contre slim, t-shirt prés du corps et chemise en jeans. Il avait depuis un succès assez fulgurant auprès de la gente féminine et masculine. Il en avait profité mais aujourd'hui, il voulait plaire à une seule personne et ça marchait plutôt bien.

- Tu es un vrai intello maintenant ! Avait rit Jackson sous le regard noir du reste de la meute.

Mais les critiques positives ou négatives ne l'avaient pas touché. Il considérait ses lunettes comme des outils et pas plus. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Derek sans mêle.

En pleine séance câlin sur le canapé, profitant d 'être seulement tout les deux dans le manoir pour la journée, Derek s'était légèrement reculé et l'avait observé un instant le Stiles à moitié nu sous lui. Alors que le garçon allait demandé pourquoi il faisait ça. L'ancien alpha l'avait embrassé et lui avait ensuite murmuré d'un voix rauque de désir.

- J'aime bien tes lunettes, tu es très sexy avec.

Stiles les aimait bien finalement ses lunettes.

Il se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce en étoile de mer sur son lit avant de grogner quand son GSM décida de sonner. Il soupira en voyant le nom de l'appelant. Il devrait peut être faire semblant d'avoir raté l'appelle et rappeler quand il saurait quoi dire. Non, il se sentit coupable rien qu'à l'idée. Il décrocha avec le cœur battant la chamade.

- hey !

- Hey chaperon, je te dérange ?

- Non non, je me reposait un peu.

- Ok, écoute j'ai réfléchit pour l'anniversaire d'Isaac et je pense avoir trouver une chouette idée.

Les 22 ans d'Isaac, il ne pourrait pas y participé. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Mon cœur …

- Tu te souvient de ce parc où on a été il y à deux ans, j'ai regardé pour y passer quelques jours et il y à même moyen de louer une petite villa et j'ai vérifié, ça revient moins cher que l'hôtel du parc...

- Der'...

- c'est pas mon genre de truc mais Isaac adore tout ça alors je me disais que ce serait sympa pour la meute et on pourrais passer du temps tout les deux même si ….

- Derek !

Le nom avait claqué plus fort que prévu mais au moins le loup se tut. Stiles eu un rire nerveux.

- c'est fou tu passe trop de temps avec moi, tu parle beaucoup.

- Figure toi que Scott m'a dit la même chose l'autre jour. Le sourire du loup était perceptible dans sa voix et Stiles rigola en imaginant Scott dire cela à Derek.

- c'est une mauvaise idée ? Le doute dans la voix de son homme fit fondre le cœur de l'humain.

- Non, c'est une idée géniale, il va adoré mais ces juste que...

Stiles inspira un grand coup.

- Mes partiels de Bio ont été avancés de deux semaines, ce qui veux dire que...

- Tu ne reviendras pas ces vacances...

- Et on se verra pas avant 2 mois.

Il y eu un silence pesant, Stiles entendait la respiration de Derek de l'autre coté mais personne ne parlait.

- Tu m'en veux ? Il avait essayé de parler d'une voix neutre mais la tentative était pitoyable et ses sanglots était clairement perceptibles dans sa voix.

- Non, bien sur que non chaperon ! La voix douce et pleine de sollicitude du loup permit au garçon de se calmer instantanément.

- C'est juste que tu me manque et que le temps me paraît long mais on en avait parlé Stiles tes études avant tout, on voit le reste après. Je comprends qu'il s'agit de ton avant dernière années et elle est décisive.

- Si je réussit, l'année prochaine, je fait mes stages dans le labo prés de Beacon Hill et je serrais plus souvent prés de toi qu'à Yelle.

- Je préfère te savoir prêt pour tes examens même si ça signifie loin de moi.

- j'aurais bien voulu venir mais j'ai beaucoup de matière et à Baecon Hill je voudrais faire tout sauf étudier. Alors qu'ici, mes colocs seront absents et je pourrais profiter du calme de l'appart.

Comme si ils avaient attendus d'être nommés, Stiles entendit les voix de Tony et Steve éclatées dans l'entrée bientôt suivies du rire cristallin de Natasha. Tout le monde était rentré et ce serait bientôt l'heure du souper. Stiles sentait que ça allait être pour sa poire.

En écho à ses pensées, la voix de Derek retentit dans le combiné.

- Les autres vont pas tarder à rentrer du match de crosse, il faut que je prépare à manger.

- Ok

- ils vont êtres tristes de savoir que tu ne viens pas.

- Je suis prés pour l'avalanche de message larmoyant ! Rit Stiles

- Je t'aime chaperon !

Le cœur du garçon rata un battement et il se sentit bien. Comment Derek pouvait il avoir cet effet sur lui avec trois petit mots.

- Je t'aime sourwolf.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de raccrocher fut le rire de Derek sur le surnom qu'il avait utilisé.

Stiles souffla un grand coup, se sentant incroyablement plus léger.

- Stiles, on a faim!

Le surnommé rigola et s'étira comme un chat avant de partir vers la cuisine rejoindre Tasha.

####

Stiles marchait en sandwichs entre Andrew et Clint, un garçon de sa classe. Ils s'amusaient à raconté à Clint la soirée d'hier d'on il n'avait aucun souvenir.

Stiles sentit la main d'Andrew frôler la sienne et il se sentit mal à l'aise. Essayant d'être le le plus naturel possible, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis la mit dans sa poche comme si il voulait la protéger du froid. Après tout il faisait froid !

Le fait qu'Andrew continue à chercher le contact ainsi l'ennuyait vraiment. Il avait pourtant été clair la veille.

********************* Flach back

Après avoir envoyé un message de 4 pages à Isaac pour son anniversaire, Stiles s'était vraiment sentit mal. Au moment même, la meute dévoilait son incroyable cadeau au loup frisé. Même si il n'allait pas avec eux, le garçon avait mis la main à la pâte, il avait aidé Derek dans les réservation et avait payé une partie du voyage d'Isaac comme tout les autres. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir aller avec eux le bouffait vraiment mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Totalement dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les coups donnés à sa porte et c'est seulement quand elle s'ouvrit qu'il s'en rendit compte.

- Qu'est ce que ….

la réponse lui fut donnée par les personnes de Andrew, Bruce, Clint et Maria, la petit amie du dernier.

- On à décidé que tu ne devais pas te morfondre seul dans ta chambre alors tu viens avec nous !

Stiles observa légèrement confus Clint sortir des vêtements de son armoire.

- Venir où ?

Bruce le regarda blasé.

- La soirée des infirmières Stiles. Andrew m'a dit qu'il 'en avait parlé mais comme d'habitude, tu as oublié. Je t'ai envoyé un message ce matin.

- Ha ouais je me rappelle maintenant. Il avait tellement pensé à l'anniversaire d'Isaac que tout les autres messages que ceux de la meute lui était passé outre.

Il n'ajouta et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, il se coiffa en triple vitesse et sortit en de la pièce en caleçon. Il attrapa les vêtements sortit par Maria, bien mieux que ceux de son copain et se mit à les enfilés.

- C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois gay et en plus casé Stiles car je dois avouer que bordel t'es bien fait !

Clint grogna à la remarque de sa copine, ce qui fit pouffer Bruce. Stiles rougit et eu un rire nerveux. Il se tourna vers Andrew en secoure mais il rougit encore plus quand il vit le regard de l'autre sur lui.

Il le bouffait littéralement du regard et avait dans ses yeux cette lueur que Stiles aimait tant voir dans ceux de Derek. Celle du désir pur. Il finit de se préparé et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, se sentant brûlé par le regard de l'autre. « Et bien la soirée promet. »

####

Stiles dansait comme un forcené avec une des futures infirmière de Yelle. Il la connaissait pas, ne savait même pas son nom mais il s'amusait bien. Elle était aussi motivée que lui et dansait avec ferveur sur le dernier mix à la mode. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Andrew et Maria qui aidaient Clint à monter les escaliers. Il embrassa la jeune fille sur la joue et partit à la suite de ses amis pour savoir se qui arrivait au jeune homme.

Il les retrouva dans la salle de bien d'une des grandes chambres de la maison. Andrew le regardait arriver pendant que Maria obligeait son petit ami à vomir dans les toilettes. Un fois fini, celui ci se laissa tomber à terre et s'endormit comme une souche.

- Pfff enfin …

L'état de Maria était réellement dégoûtant, son t-shirt était taché de bière, de vomi et d'autre substances que Stiles n'arrivait pas à identifier. La jeune femme en sentant le regard des garçons sur elle regarda ses vêtements et émit divers sons de dégoût à la vue de se qui la recouvrait.

- Stiles donne moi ta chemise.

Le garçon obéît et se retrouva en t-shirt blanc plutôt moulant. La jeune femme attrapa le vêtement et leur lança un regard avant de fermé la porte pour se retrouver uniquement avec son fiancé.

- Je vais prendre une douche, retourner à la fête. Tout ira bien.

Les garçons se retrouvèrent a fixer le panneau de bois derrière lequel la jeune femme avait disparue.

- ou es Bruce ? Demanda l'hyperactif d'habitude il restait toujours auprès de ses potes bourrés.

- Il à rencontrer une jolie fille et à disparu dans une chambre comme celle ci. Andrew avait parlé en observant minutieusement la pièce. Son regard s'attardant légèrement sur la boite de préservatif poser en évidence sur la table de nuit. Les propriétaires avaient pensé à tout pour la fête. Il retourna son attention sur Stiles qui se sentit tout un coup trop proche de ce garçon mignon. Il voyait de nouveaux cette lueur dans les yeux d'Andrew et il n'aimait pas ça.

- On devrait retourner à la fête et te trouver une chouette fille avec qui tu pourrais passer la fin de …

Stiles ne pu finir sa phrase, l'autre garçon s'était emparé de ses lèvres et l'embrassait avec fougue. Totalement inconscient de ses gestes, Stiles répondit au baiser avant de se rendre compte de la situation. Il voulu repousser le garçon mais celui ci mit fin par lui même au baiser.

- je ne veux pas finir la soirée avec n'importe qui Stiles …

Il voulu reprendre le baiser mais Stiles s'y attendait cette fois et il repoussa le garçon et recula. Mettant 2 mètres entre eux.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

- par ce que j'en avait envie.

- tu sais pourtant que j'ai un copain …

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ?! bin je suis en couple et tu n'as pas à m'embrasser !

- ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger. Stiles se sentit rougir, pourquoi avait-il répondu à ce baiser.

- tu m'as pris par surprise et tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer !

- D'accord, la prochaine fois que je t'embrasserais, c'est par ce que tu en aura envie.

- ça n'arrivera pas ! Stiles n'en revenait pas de ce que Andrew disait, il était avec Derek et comptait bien le rester. Non le sourire confiant du garçon le rendait dingue. Il avait presque envie de la frapper.

- Il ne se passera rien entre nous Andrew. Je suit bien avec Derek. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.

- Oui je sais. On m'a dit le genre de type que tu es est et il semblerait que le fait que tu sois avec la même personne depuis plus d'un an soit un réel exploit aux yeux de tout le monde.

Stiles ragea à cette affirmation. Le garçon n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il se trompait sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que presque 6 ans de sentiments se cachaient derrière sa relation stable. Andrew le prenait juste pour un tombeur qui avait trouvé un mec plus attachant. La suite le lui prouva.

- Quand tu en auras marre de lui aussi, tu saura où me trouver .

- Ha oui et ta pas peur de n'être qu'un coup d'un soir ou tu es si incroyable que je suis censé tomber sous le charme !

Le sarcasme, sa meilleure défense.

- On verra le jour venu. A la prochaine Stiles !

Il sortit de la chambre avec le même air conquérant que si il s'y était passé exactement ce qu'il avait voulu au départ. Laissant Stiles bouillonner intérieur, seul.

La colère fut ensuite remplacé par la culpabilité et la tristesse. D'avoir répondu au baiser d'Andrew et de se rendre compte que celui ci n'était pas l'ami qu'il avait cru. Il pensa aux 2 mois qui le séparait de Beacon Hill et il eu envie de pleurer.

Il sortit de la maison, totalement dépité et s'engagea sur la route du campus sans même remarquer le froid. Juste essayant de ne pas pleurer.

********************************fin flash back

Quand le matin même, Clint lui avait proposé de boire un café ensemble, Stiles avait directement accepté, heureux d'avoir une distraction à son malheur. Il n'avait pas pensé un instant qu'Andrew serrait présent, il ne faisait pas partit des ami proche de Clint.

- Je voulais vous remerciez de m'avoir aidé hier. Avait simplement répondu son ami au regard interrogateur qu'il avait lancé à l'intrus.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment sentit à l'aise au début. Il avait eu peur quand Clint leur avait demandé si il s'était passé quelque chose d'important de leur coté. Heureusement Andrew ne semblait pas vouloir en parler car il raconta la soirée sans inclure le baiser.

Stiles s'était alors détendu, espérant y voir là que l'autre avait juste agit sous influence de l'alcool et qu'il laissait tomber.

Mais la suite lui prouva le contraire quand en sortant du café, l'autre garçon avait profité de la foule pour prendre la main de Stiles. Celui ci l'avait immédiatement retirée et avait lancé un regard noir au fautif qui semblait ne pas s'offusquer de se rejet mais plutôt en rire.

Et maintenant, il se l'hyperactif se retrouvait malgré tout ses efforts à marcher à coté d'Andrew et il avait l'impression très désagréable d'être traqué. Ils arrivèrent prés de la bibliothèque et arrêtèrent de parler en voyant l'attroupement de fille sur le parking.

- Qu'est ce que ….

ils s'approchèrent et la réponse leur fut donnée sous la forrme d'une magnifique camaro noir garé là. « vraiment pas le moment pour une camaro » pensa Stiles devant le bolide en sentant une boule de tristesse se former dans son ventre. Il essayait en vain d'arrêter de penser à Derek et voilà qu'une camaro inconnue se ramenait sous son nez.

- Pas si inconnue... Lui souffla un voix dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression de passer à coté d'un truc important mais rien ne li sautait aux yeux. Il respira un bon coup et ré observa la voiture.

Modèle 2010, noir, rutilante, immatriculé en Californie, immatriculation qu'il connaissait bien... attends quoi ? Qu'il connaissait bien ?! le souffle difficile, Stiles s'approcha un peu de la voiture pour regarder l'habitacle et ….Beug, cerveau qui se réinitialise... au rétroviseur pendait le pendentif de loup qu'il avait accroché le jour de leur 6 mois avec Derek.

Stiles resta Stoïque quelques secondes en observant la camaro, la bouche entre-ouverte. C'était impossible...

Il sentit un main se poser sur le bas de son dos et pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Andrew s'appétait à se dégager.

- Salut Chaperon !

Le chaperon en question se retourna plus vite qu'une tornade et poussa un Derek surprit en en voyant l'homme devant lui. Il s'agissait bien de Derek, avec son éternelle veste en cuir et son sourire charmeur.

- Content de me voir ? Demanda le loup avec un magnifique sourire.

Il n'eut pas de réponse orale. Stiles s'était jeté à son coup et l'embrassait comme si ils allaient mourir demain. Légèrement surprit par la fougue de son compagnon, le loup se laissa finalement et répondit au baiser en enserrant la taille fine dans un étreinte possessive.

Stiles mit fin au baiser avec regret mais son corps réclamait de l'oxygène et il était obligé d'accéder à la demande. Se décollant de son amant, il observa les alentours la troupe de fille qui avait attiré son attention, les regardait avec un regard oscillant entre « trop mignon » et « quel gâchis » avant de se détourné, Clint observait le couple avec un air amusé, il avait souvent entendu parlé de Derek mais ne l'avait jamais encore rencontré et Andrew quand à lui semblait s'être pris un coup en plein face, il regardait le couple avec dégoût envers Derek. « Il a comprit » pensa Stiles.

Il reporta son attention sur son compagnon qui lui rendait son regard avec intensité.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Rit le lycanthrope.

- Bien sur que je suis heureux que tu sois là même si je ne comprends pas trop comment ça se fait.

- Je t'expliquerait tantôt mais là tout de suite, je tuerait pour de la bouffe.

- tu n'as pas mangé depuis quand ?

- J'ai roulé toute le nuit pour arriver ici, je n'ai pas eu le temps de mangé.

- C'est pas vrai, t'es dingue ! Je t'emmène direct au resto mon loup mais d'abord je te présent vite ?

Derek marqua son accord par un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers les deux garçons qui les attendaient.

- Je te présente Clint qui est en cours avec moi et Andrew, un pote.

- Enchanté ! fit le premier garçon en tendant une main amical au loup qui la saisit sans hésiter.

- On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Stiles est totalement accro ! Il répondit par un sourire charmeur au regard noir que lui envoya le surnommé. Derek rit en voyant son amoureux rougir mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'était pas mieux, peut être même pire. Après tout c'est lui qui à fait des milliers de km pour rejoindre l'hyperactif.

- Salut. Fit Andrew en serrant la main du loup. Le geste n'était pas vraiment amical car Derek sentait que l'humain essayait de lui faire mal et le regard qu'il lui adressait était glacial. Le loup le regarda de travers puis reporta son attention sur les deux autres jeunes qui se disputait gentillement sur l'endroit où Stiles devrait l'emmené manger. Même si le garçon n'avait pas plus chercher que ça pour le moment comment ça se faisait qu'il soit là, Derek sentait venir à des kilomètres l'interrogatoire auquel il aurait droit pendant le dîner.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au troisième garçon qui l'observait avec une moue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était juste certain d'une chose, il n'aimait pas ce type et encore moins le regard envieux qu'il posait sur son compagnon.

####

- Et les autres n'ont rien dit ? Je veux dire Isaac pour son anniversaire.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Stiles, ils ont tous comprit mon besoin de te voir et Isaac à été le premier à faire ma valise.

Le garçon sourit, rassuré que la meute aie bien. Ils étaient dans le restaurant recommandé par Clint et Derek avait passé tout le repas à répondre aux nombreuses questions de son amant sur la meute et le fait qu'il soit là. Il avait répondu avec patience, sachant pertinemment que la meute manquait au garçon et qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

- j'en reviens pas que tu sois venu jusque ici et que tu reste une semaine.

- si tu veux, je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'étudier.

- Non , non t'inquiète pas ! Ça marchait bien à Noël.

Derek acquiesça, il se souvenait parfaitement des heures qu'ils avaient passés dans le canapé du manoir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un étudiant, l'autre lisant.

- Et sinon, ça se passe bien sur le campus ? Stiles l'observa, surprit par la question.

- Oui, ça se passe toujours bien. Tu le sais bien !

- pas de défit idiot ces derniers temps ? Le loup rit à la mine outrée de l'humain et lui caressa doucement la joue avant de porté sa main à l'oreille droite du garçon. Il se souvenait parfaitement le jour où Stiles s'était ramené avec un boule d'oreille et surtout la tête de la meute en le voyant.

- Juste un défi. Avait expliqué l'hyperactif et tous avait pensé que le trou une fois bien cicatrisé ( terme du contrat) enlèverait le bijou et que le trou serait oublié. Mais les vacances suivante, il s'était ramené avec un écarteur de 6 millimètres dans l'oreille.

- un défi ? Avait demandé Jackson dubitatif.

- Non une envie avait rétorqué l'autre.

Au début évidemment voir Stiles avec un Plung avait fait bizarre mais maintenant qu'il étaient habitués,ils ne le remarquait même plus.

- Non je n'en fait plus, j'ai déjà eu mon compte.

- Toujours la même bande de pote ? Demanda le loup en se rappelant les deux garçons de tantôt.

- Oui bien sûr ! on est inséparables, comme les Avengers.

- Je ne me souvenait pas d'un Andrew dans tes Avengers. Le ton de Derek était léger mais il observait attentivement son compagnon et ne fut pas déçu.

Stiles se tendit immédiatement au nom du garçon et lança un regard coupable à son assiette.

- Je le connais depuis deux semaines et je le trouvais sympa mais je me suis trompé sur lui. Il n'est pas le type que je croyais.

- Comment ça ? Derek avait abandonné le ton léger et posait la question d'une voix curieuse.

Stiles lui lança un regard peureux et il posa sa main sur celle du garçon. Celui ci enlaça leurs doigts et les regarda pendant quelques secondes. Le loup su qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la réponse en sentant la nervosité de Stiles.

- Il m'a embrassé, je m'y attendais pas et … je... j'ai répondu au baiser. Il lança un regard à Derek qui était stoïque sur sa chaise et se concentra de nouveaux sur leurs mains enlacées.

- Quand je me suis rendu compte de la situation, le mal était déjà fait. Je l'aie repoussé et on s'est disputé. Je suis rentré direct après. C'était hier et je m'en veux même si j'étais bourré, enfin un peu...Non, c'est pas un excuse mais...

Il oublia le reste de sa phrase quand il sentit la main de Derek bouger dans la sienne. Il allait l'enlevé et lui dire qu'il le détestait puis retournerait à Beacon hill, Stiles en était sûr. Au contraire, la mais de Derek serra la sienne avec délicatesse et un autre paluche obligea l'étudiant à relever le visage pour rencontrer les yeux vert de gris de son compagnon.

- Je ne t'en veut pas Stiles. Ce type t'a embrassé et j'ai envie de lui arracher la tête mais je ne t'en veux pas ! Okay ?

Stiles acquiesça , le loup était sincère.

- Tu devrais m'en vouloir, j'ai répondu au baiser. Il avait dit cela comme si il s'agissait du pire crime au monde et Derek sourit.

- Tu était fortement alcoolisé et il arrive que nous réagissions sans réfléchir. Et puis vu le regard qu'il pose sur toi, il y aurait se passer bien pire si tu ne m'étais pas fidèle.

- Jamais je ne te tromperais jamais ! Répliqua immédiatement le garçon piqué au vif.

- Je sais chaperon, je sais... il caressa légèrement la joue de l'hyperactif mais en voyant le regard outré de deux clientes, soupira.

- On devrais y aller, j'ai envie de faire des choses pas toujours accepté en société, comme t'embrasser.. ou bien plus. Rajouta t-il tout à l'oreille de Stiles. Celui ci rougit et après avoir payé, pris la main du loup et sortit du restaurant, le vendre plein et le cœur léger.

Doucement lové contre Derek, Stiles traçait des arabesques sur le torse du loup tout en sentant le sommeil le gagner petit à petit.

- Je t'aime ! murmura t-il à la nuit, ne sachant pas si le loup dormait déjà ou pas.

- Je t'aime ! Répondit la vois grave et légèrement endormie du lycanthrope.

L'humain se colla encore plus contre le corps chaud et il sentit le bras de Derek raffermir sa prise autour de sa taille .

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il savait ou il allait et se sentait vraiment bien. Rien ne lui faisait peur tant que le loup restait à ses cotés.

« pas de jogging » demain fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

J'espère vraiment que la fin vous plait. voila, j'ai fini avec "pendant ce temps" mais j'ai déjà plein d'autres idées. je pense pas publier quoi que ce soit avant les vacances donc à dans un mois ;) Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews super sympa et vous embrasse.

PS: il y avait dans ce chapitre un méga clin d'œil à un autre fandom. l'avez vous trouvé?

Mgrx


End file.
